Talk:Two Arbiters Glitch
Untitled We seem to be point-whores if one looks through the history of this page. :) - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 20:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Are you talking about Silverneo188? Councillor Nicmavr - [[User Talk:Nicmavr|'Ascy']] Light your way with honour! 20:47, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Everyone was edidting it when i was so my edits ot reverted then someone re added the image i had just uploaded then it got put on twice and its just happened again on the talk page. FishType1 20:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :That is complication 0_o - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 20:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) And ive done it about ten times on the Covenant and the same thing happens as on halo. FishType1 20:52, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah but the explanation may not be the same. Anyway, lets leave it like that for now. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 20:53, 23 April 2009 (UTC) This was really getting on my nerves. While I was improving the article about 3 other people edited and added the image I just had. Im glad its all sorted out now :) FishType1 20:55, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Alright, calm down everyone. Articles are not territories for a certain user. They are for everyone to contribute to, and edit conflictions and misunderstandings are common and should not be shouted at. Just keep the article fixed up and correct. Councillor Nicmavr - [[User Talk:Nicmavr|'Ascy']] Light your way with honour! 20:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] I was just pointing out that everyone editing at the same time is a bad idea; as it results in some users edits conflicting. FishType1 21:04, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Lol An elite '92 pointed everything out! Thank God! - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) lol at least we have sorted the article out now and everything is explained. FishType1 21:10, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :thank God he knew a lot of things about the Covenant glitch... - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:13, 23 April 2009 (UTC) 3 Arbiters After seeing this article I remembered I once had 3 Arbiters http://www.bungie.net/Online/Halo3UserContentDetails.aspx?h3fileid=8531239 SQ G T3rr0R 08:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :LOOOOOLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 08:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Merge I strongly disagree with the merge proposal. The most obvious criticism is that: While the Two Arbiters Glitch (and its Three Arbiter variant) use the Life After Death glitch, the Two Arbiters Glitch isn't the Life After Death glitch. The Life After Death glitch only refers to the act of killing a character immediately before a cutscene, thereby preventing that character from being removed from the level. Some of the Two Arbiters methods don't even use the Life After Death glitch (an example being one of the methods on The Covenant). Glitch A doesn't have to be Glitch B to depend on Glitch B. Dependency is not the same as equivalency. DavidJCobb 21:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Three Arbiters on Halo? Can someone check and see if the Arbiter carrying the Carbine in the cutscene on the Halo 3 level Halo can be killed? I deployed an Auto-Turret facing the Control Room door and before the fight with Guilty Spark and it actually drained Arbiter's shield. It even attacked Master Chief on one such occasion. I haven't been able to replicate this due to poor positioning skills. Perhaps it is possible to gain a third Arbiter on Halo? Halo seems to be the only level where a character in a cutscene can be attacked or possibly killed. The Auto-Turrets turn against Master Chief before the fight with Guilty Spark so they are disposed to attack him, the Arbiter, or Johnson. --Sliding Ghost 21:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC)